


Healing More Than Just Wounds

by bedtime_writer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 08:06:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2262186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bedtime_writer/pseuds/bedtime_writer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a bad accident, Cas helps Dean out in a rather unconventional way.  The two start to feel things for eachother which may develop into something much more than frienship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The healing proccess

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the Characters, I'm just here for some fun. It has turned into that moment where I no longer have a crush on Dean in the sense of a fangirl but... it's more like I love him from a gay man's point of view... OTP FOR LIFE RIGHT?!

It was just another regular demon exorcism. Dean and Sam were really getting a hold of this. By now, Sam almost had the exorcism memorized. Unfortunately, something went wrong this time. As the demon was exiting its victim’s body, it flew through Dean, burning his insides. Sam finished the exorcism and helped the poor woman the demon had taken over. The whole while, he was praying to the angels to come and help Dean who was on the floor unconscious. Nothing happened. Sam picked up Dean and put him, gently into the backseat of the Impala. They got back to the motel and Sam lay Dean down on his bed. He prayed to Cas to come and help Dean out. Cas was usually there right when they needed him. Where was he now? Sam didn’t sleep all the while he was trying to bring Dean back to consciousness. He knew Dean needed a hospital but, there was no way to explain his burns. He couldn’t risk it.  
Finally, three hours after getting back to the motel, Cas came. He looked tired and very, very pale. He let Sam go to sleep. He needed some rest. Cas looked at the small, weak Dean who lie cold on the bed. Cas knew Dean’s situation. He himself was very weak. It took almost all the power he had left to come to them in the first place. He had just gotten back from helping Gabriel. He prayed to his father to help him regain some strength to help Dean. He could feel himself gain power but, it was not much. He tried to use his mind to heal Dean. He saw his eyes flutter. Dean was slowly gaining consciousness but, he was nowhere near getting better. Dean opened his eyes. He tried to call out Cas’s name but, he couldn’t speak. Cas looked at him. He knew he needed better contact with Dean if he wanted to be able to help him anymore.  
“Dean?” Cas said shakily, “Dean, I can’t help you like I normally am able to. Will you be okay if I used a deeper contact? I need to help you but, I want you to be okay with it.” Dean couldn’t respond much but, he was able to manage to slightly nod his head. In order to help Dean more, Cas needed skin to skin contact. Carefully, Cas took of Dean’s shirt, trying to make sure he wasn’t hurting him. Cas placed his hands on Deans chest. He was so warm Cas thought. He looked at Dean. The process was still going too slow. He was still slowly losing him. Cas took off his shirt and picked up Dean’s limp body. He held him against his chest. Dean was unconscious again. Cas could feel himself going unconscious too. He was too weak to help Dean. Slowly, Cas’s eyes drifted off and he was asleep.  
Dean opened his eyes. He looked down to see he wasn’t wearing a shirt. He also noticed a pair of men’s arms wrapped around him. He looked over to see that Cas was the owner of these warm, comforting arms. Dean looked at the alarm clock on the night stand. It read 4:50. He smiled softly, closed his eyes, and drifted back to sleep in the comfort of Cas’s tight grip.  
Cas woke up later to see that it was a quarter to eight. Sam was still sleeping heavily. He looked down to Dean who was sleeping softly in his arms still. Cas was relieved. Dean felt stable and so did he. In a few hours, he thought, Dean and him would be back to normal. Dean’s eyes started to open up. He looked up to Cas and smiled softly.  
“Hey Cas.” he whispered in a small voice, “you came.”  
“Of course I did Dean! It took nearly all my strength to come and help you. I almost didn’t have enough left to heal you… that’s why, I had to hold you like this. Sorry.” Cas felt embarrassed for the situation they were in. Yet somehow, he wasn’t ashamed enough to say he wouldn’t do it again.  
“Don’t worry about it Cas, I’m better aren’t I?” Dean smiled his perfect, warm smile at Cas which made Cas only hold Dean more tight. Dean quenched a little, still being sore from before.  
“Sorry Dean! I didn’t…” Dean told Cas to not worry about it. He didn’t know why but, he liked Cas’s arms around him. It was weird but comforting. He looked over to where his brother was fast asleep. He was kind of thankful for that at the moment. Then Sam started to roll around a little, he was waking up. Dean got up out of Cas’s lap and felt cold as he got up. He looked at Cas who seemed empty without him there.  
“Dean!” Sam cried “You’re okay! Cas you healed him, thank you!” Dean looked at Cas and smiled again,  
“Yeah, thanks Cas. You really are a life saver.” Dean winked at him. What? Did Dean really just wink at a man? That was weird, even in his mind. Dean felt his face warm up a little. Cas’s face even blushed. Sam looked from Dean to Cas and back to Dean again. He smirked.  
“Shut up Sam, I almost died.” Dean said, trying to sound gruff like always.  
“Yeah, whatever, I’m gonna go get some breakfast if you too want to join me… unless…”  
“We’re coming!” Dean yelled. Sam smiled and walked out of the motel door. The three of them went to a nearby café and had breakfast. Afterwards, they went back to the motel to check out. They were back on the road in no time.


	2. All You Need Is Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean thanks Cas for his help after he was hurt. Cas tells Dean how he feels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh for cute. I just love Destiel. More chapters will come up soon, no worries! Again, the characters are not mine, I'm just here to have a good time!

“TAKE ME DOWN TO THE PARADISE CITY!!!! TAKE! ME! HOME!!!”  
“Wow, Dean… such great singing.” Sam said in his sarcastic tone”  
“Well, you know how it is, having gifts like mine.” Dean said in his arrogant ways. He looked in his rearview mirror to see Cas sleeping in the backseat.   
“Aww, look at our little angel sleeping in the back.” Dean said, really only half joking. After Cas had healed Dean the way he did, they had an odd connection that wasn’t there before. “Isn’t he the cutest?” Dean was only just thinking that. He hope it came out in a sarcastic tone so his little brother wouldn’t mock him. Sam laughed.  
“You two sure are buddy buddy after that accident you had.” Sam said in a sort of skeptical way. He had seen his brother get hurt before. He didn’t like the toll it took on him. Dean coughed and once again felt his face blush.  
“Sam that’s not very funny,” Dean said in a defensive way “Cas really helped me. I would be dead without him.”   
“I know Dean. It’s just that after he healed you, you two have looked at each other different. It’s not bad, it’s just something new. I’ve never seen you look at anyone that way.” Dean knew Sam was right. He just hoped he had done a better job at hiding it from Sam and even Cas.   
“Yeah well, I’m just really grateful, that’s all.” at that, Cas had woken up. Dean pulled up to a gas station to fill up his tank. Sam went in to buy some soda and use the restrooms. Dean looked at Cas who was leaning against the car. The sun was shining on his dark black hair giving it a blueish glow. His blue eyes looked as though they were filled with oceans by the way the glistened. Was Dean checking Cas out? No, that wasn’t possible. He was into chicks. He knew it. However, he still felt something there.  
“Hey Cas,” Dean wasn’t sure where exactly this was going but, it felt okay, “I just really wanted to thank you for helping me. It must have taken a lot and, and well I just really appreciate all your hard work.” Cas smiled. He loved it when Dean said soft things like that. It reminded him of how human he really was.   
“Dean, I wouldn’t have been able to live with myself if I wasn’t able to save you. I don’t know what I would have done. I needed to save you.”  
“Why?” Dean asked. He had never really been told anything like that before.   
“I don’t know, I guess,” This was hard for Cas to find all the right words to match all these strange emotions “I guess you just have something about you that I need. Like when I’m gone away from you and Sam, I just don’t feel right. I used to hate it when I had to leave heaven because then, I wouldn’t be able to have my wings. I always wanted to stay where I knew I fit in. But, when I’m on Earth, with you, I feel like this is where I belong. Where I truly belong, you know?” Dean looked at Cas deep in his eyes like he was diving into the oceans they held. He brought his mouth into Cas’s. Their lips touched. Together they moved against each other. Dean broke the kiss and looked at Cas. Cas had a face that showed both shock and peacefulness. What was happening to Dean? He didn’t know what had overcome him but, he thought it just felt right. Suddenly Sam cleared his throat. Dean and Cas both jumped and looked over to him.  
“Staring contest?” Sam asked wondering what the deep staring was for. He had walked out of the station right after Cas and Dean’s lips had parted from one another.   
“Yeah, I won.” Dean said, hoping his brother hadn’t seen. He wasn’t quite sure what was happening to him and he didn’t want to have to explain until he for surly knew the answers himself. All Dean really knew is that Cas’s arms were just as warms as his lips and that he needed more of him.   
The three of them got back in the car and Dean turned on the radio only to hear the song All You Need Is Love by The Beetles. Cas and Dean both quietly sang along.


	3. Sweet Dreams Are Made of These

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas and Dean open up to each other about how they are feeling. They discover a whole new side of one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was so much fun to write! I should have the next chapter up by the end of the day tomorrow. Thank you so much for reading! Have any suggestions? Leave a comment!   
> As always, the characters are not mine, I'm just here for a good time :)

It was 8:30 pm when Dean finally decided to pull into a motel in Marshall, Minnesota. It had been a long day of driving and dealing with Sam, whining for Dean to pull over for another stop. Dean didn’t mind though, he needed the drive to think about what had happened that morning. He thought about the way Cas’s soft lips felt against Dean’s strong ones. He thought about the way his breath tasted inside of his mouth. He also thought about what Sam had said. Him and Cas did act unusual now. Dean would even catch himself staring at Cas in the rearview mirror, only to look away when Cas made eye contact.  
Sam got out of the car first. He went into the Motel 8 on the edge of town.  
“Do you have any rooms with three beds?” Sam asked the lady at the front desk. She looked at the three men, trying to hide her smirk.  
“No, I’m sorry, she said. We only have rooms with two beds or one.”  
“Two beds is fine, we’ll take turns sleeping on the floor.” The lady gave them their card keys and pointed them to their room.  
“I’ll sleep on the floor tonight.” Dean said.  
“No Dean, you’re recovering, you need a bed.” Cas said, looking at him with deep, affectionate eyes. “I’ll take the floor. Besides, I don’t sleep much anyways.” They went into their room. It was in the non smoking section but, it still smelt of tobacco anyways. Sam said he was hungry so they went to The Hitching Post, a restaurant in town. Sam and Dean sat by each other and Cas sat across from Dean.  
“Oops, sorry Cas.” Dean said as he accidently bumped his foot against Cas’s. Cas made a small soft grin and bumped his foot back.  
“You’re fine.” He said. Sam looked at the both of them with confusion. He excused himself to the bathroom.  
“Cas, I’ve been thinking… about, you know, this morning.” Cas, who was looking at Dean, shifted his gaze to the table below.  
“I’m sorry Dean, I didn’t mean to. You just, you brought your face so close to mine and, well that just happened I guess.” Dean smiled. He knew Cas was going to be like that.  
“Cas, I sorta put my face there for a reason. I guess, well I guess I wanted it to happen. I don’t know why but…” Dean didn’t really know how to finish it off. They just looked at each other with a gentle stare.  
Sam returned to the table with a news paper.  
“I’m not sure but, I think we might have a job.” The headline on the StarTribune paper said ‘Corrupted Twine” what a headline, Dean thought. In Minnesota, there was a very small town named Darwin. There, was the record holder for the world’s biggest ball of twine. Dean kept on reading. It said that there was a murderer in Darwin, he was killing people near the ball of twine. He only targeted men.  
“Well, it wouldn’t hurt to go check it out.” They finished their food and went back to the motel. Sam got on his laptop and looked up some research from the area.  
“This town is literally in the middle of Minnesota. There are maybe 700 people total there. The ball of twine used to bring in quite a few visitors but, that was a long time ago. The town just looks like junk.” Sam informed them all.  
“Is there a bar?” Dean asked.  
“Yes, I wouldn’t dream of picking a job without a bar in the area.” Sam said in his sarcastic tone.  
“Great, I’m gonna go find a vending machine for some soda, you guys want anything?” Cas said yes but, he didn’t know what there was so, he accompanied Dean. “You know Cas, Sam is gonna start thinking we’re a couple the way we follow each other around.” Cas only smiled. He didn’t mind. They got to the Pepsi machine, Cas pointed to the Mountain Dew bottle.  
“I’ll have that lovely looking one.” he said. Dean got himself the same and he got Sam a Pepsi. As they were walking back to the rooms, a couple walked by, Cas wasn’t quite paying attention and stumbled over their luggage, falling onto Dean. Dean grabbed a hold up him with both of his hands on Cas’s shoulders.  
“Are you all right?” Dean asked. Dean felt Cas’s shoulders in his hands. They were so strong and warm. He remembered back to the night before when he was asleep in those arms.  
“Yeah, just clumsy.” Dean slid his hands down Cas’s arms until Cas had his hands in Dean’s. Cas looked into Dean’s bold, green eyes. Cas felt Dean’s hands tighten around his own, he leaned into Dean’s face and touched his lips to Dean’s. Dean didn’t know what he was doing but, it felt good to him. He moved his lips with Cas’s. Faster and faster they went. Dean wanted more. He pried Cas’s lips apart with his tongue until Cas and Dean’s tongue were dancing in each others’ mouths. Cas let go of Dean’s hands and put one on Dean’s face, the other on the back of his neck. Together they kissed for what felt like an infinity. Cas shoved Dean into the wall next to him and pressed his body against Dean’s making him moan in his mouth. A door slammed next to them causing them to both turn and look. It was just the lady that had walked by earlier. Cas stepped away from Dean slowly. He grabbed the soda they had dropped on the floor and handed it to Dean.  
“Thanks.” Dean said. Cas smiled, he knew what Dean really meant.  
“Of course.” He said. They walked back to the room in peaceful silence.  
When they got back into their room, Sam was laying on one the beds watching whatever was on tv. Dean handed him the Pepsi.  
“Oh thanks, what took you so long?” Cas looked at Dean. Dean could feel his face turn red. He hoped the room was dark enough so Sam couldn’t tell.  
“The machine on this floor didn’t work.” Sam looked at Cas and Dean, he thought something was up but, hey, it was one of the first stops in quite a while where Dean wasn’t hooking up with some random bar chick.  
Sam grabbed the blankets and pillows the lady at the front desk had given them and handed them to Cas. He made his bed on the floor and off to bed they went.  
Dean woke up. He looked at the clock, 3:46. Great, another sleepless night. Dean sat up in his bed. He looked over to Sam who was fast asleep. At the foot of Sam’s bed was Cas. Cas was tossing and turning as usual. Dean could hear the chattering of Cas’s teeth. He got up and grabbed the blanket off the edge of his bed. He lay it over Cas who stopped chattering almost instantly. Dean smiled at the sight of Cas’s sleeping body. As he turned around he heard Cas call his name.  
“Dean… DEAN!” Cas cried.  
“Cas? Cas, what’s wrong?” Dean looked at Cas, he sat up so the moon shone on his tear streaked face.  
“Dean, I dreamed that that demon killed you Dean. He killed you and I couldn’t save you. It was horrible.” Dean sat down next to Cas. He put his arm around Cas’s shaking body.  
“Cas, it was only a dream. You were there, you saved me Cas. Remember?” Dean grabbed Cas’s face in his hands. ”I’m right here, Cas.” Cas looked at him. His face softened up. Cas put his head onto Dean’s shoulder. Dean rested his head on Cas’s.  
“Cas, you said you haven’t been sleeping much, what did you mean?”  
“I keep having these bad dreams. I hate them, I decided that in order to not dream, I would quit sleeping.” Cas had another tear roll down his cheek. Dean wiped the tear from Cas’s face.  
“Don’t be so sad. It hurts to look at you like this.” He slid his hand from Cas’s cheek down to his chin where he held on tight. He brought Cas’s face to his. He softly kissed Cas’s warm lips. “Sweet dreams.”  
Sam mouthed to himself in the dark.  
“Knew it.”


End file.
